in_the_heights_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
In The Heights
In The Heights is the first song on the soundtrack. Filming * The ladies of the salon were spotted in New York on June 26 filming the opening number https://twitter.com/intheheightsfan/status/1144227587310456833 Writing * "Benny that's weak, you said that sh!t LAST week/ Ya wack as the plastic backseat of ya taxi."-Cut Usnavi lyric from the opening # https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/290091110179684353 * "It's OBvious UsNAVi is the SLOPpiest MC."-Cut Benny lyric from the opening # https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/290090856734683136 Gallery Extras Original Lyrics https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-in-the-heights-lyrics [USNAVI] Lights up on Washington Heights, up at the break of day I wake up and I got this little punk I gotta chase away Pop the grate at the crack of dawn, sing While I wipe down the awning Hey y’all, good morning [PIRAGUA GUY, spoken] Ice cold piragua! Parcha. China. Cherry. Strawberry. And just for today, I got mamey! [USNAVI, spoken Oye, piragüero, como estas? GUY, spoken Como siempre, Señor Usnavi.] USNAVI I am Usnavi and you prob’ly never heard my name Reports of my fame are greatly exaggerated Exacerbated by the fact that my syntax Is highly complicated 'cuz I immigrated From the single greatest little place in the Caribbean: Dominican Republic! I love it! Jesus, I’m jealous of it And beyond that Ever since my folks passed on I haven’t gone back Goddamn, I gotta get on that... Fo! The milk has gone bad, hold up just a second Why is everything in this fridge warm and tepid? I better step it up and fight the heat 'Cuz I’m not makin' any profit if the coffee isn’t light and sweet! CLAUDIA, spoken Ooo-oo! spoken Abuela, my fridge broke. I got café but no "con leche." [ABUELA CLAUDIA, spoken] Try my mother’s old recipe: one can of condensed milk. spoken Nice. [Usnavi gives Abuela Claudia her lottery tickets, which she kisses and holds up to the sky.] CLAUDIA, spoken Ay! Paciencia y fe… USNAVI That was Abuela, she’s not really my “abuela,” But she practically raised me, this corner is her escuela Now, you’re prob’ly thinkin: "I’m up shit’s creek! I've never been north of Ninety-Sixth Street!” Well, you must take the A Train Even farther than Harlem to northern Manhattan and maintain Get off at 181st, and take the escalator I hope you’re writing this down, I’m gonna test ya later I’m getting tested; times are tough on this bodega Two months ago somebody bought Ortega’s Our neighbors started packin’ up and pickin’ up And ever since the rents went up It’s gotten mad expensive But we live with just enough ENSEMBLE In the heights I flip the lights and start my day There are fights [WOMEN And endless debts MEN And bills to pay] ENSEMBLE In the Heights I can’t survive without café USNAVI I serve café ENSEMBLE 'Cuz tonight seems like a million years away! En Washington— USNAVI Next up to bat, the Rosarios They run the cab company, They struggle in the barrio See, their daughter Nina’s off at college, tuition is mad steep So they can’t sleep Everything they get is mad cheap! [KEVIN Good morning, Usnavi!] USNAVI Pan caliente, café con leche! KEVIN Put twenty dollars on today’s lottery CAMILA One ticket, that’s it! KEVIN Hey! A man’s gotta dream... CAMILA Don’t mind him, he’s all excited ‘Cuz Nina flew in at 3 A.M. last night! KEVIN Don’t look at me, this one’s been cooking all week! [CAMILA Usnavi, come over for dinner KEVIN/CAMILA There’s plenty to eat!] [DANIELA So then dona Yesenia walks in the room— spoken Aha… DANIELA She smells sex and cheap perfume! spoken Uh oh…] DANIELA It smells like one of those trees That you hang from the rear view! spoken Ah, no! DANIELA It’s true! She screams, “Who’s in there with you, Julio?” Grabs a bat and kicks in the door He’s in bed with José from the liquor store! CARLA/USNAVI No me diga! spoken Daniela and Carla, from the salon. DANIELA/CARLA Thanks, Usnavi! [USNAVI, spoken Sonny, you’re late. spoken Chillax, you know you love me. USNAVI Me and my cousin runnin’ just another dime-a-dozen Mom-and-pop stop-and-shop] And, oh my god, it’s gotten Too darn hot, like my man Cole Porter said People come through for a few cold waters and A lottery ticket, just a part of the routine Everybody’s got a job, everybody’s got a dream They gossip, as I sip my coffee and smirk The first stop as people hop to work Bust it— I’m like: "One dollar, two dollars, one fifty, one sixty-nine. I got it. You want a box of condoms? What kind? That’s two quarters. Two quarter waters. The New York Times. You need a bag for that? The tax is added." Once you get some practice at it You do rapid mathematics automatically Sellin’ maxipads, fuzzy dice for taxicabs and practically Everybody’s stressed, yes! But they press through the mess, Bounce checks and wonder what’s next 1 In the heights I buy my coffee and I go Set my sights On only what I need to know In the heights Money is tight But even so 2 In the heights I buy my coffee and— Set my sights What I need to know In the heights Money is tight Even so ENSEMBLE When the lights go down I blast my radio! BENNY You ain’t got no skills! USNAVI Benny! [BENNY Yo, lemme get a— USNAVI Milky Way BENNY Yeah, lemme also get a—] USNAVI Daily News— BENNY And a— USNAVI Post— BENNY And most important, my— USNAVI Boss’ second coffee, one cream— [BOTH Five sugars] BENNY I’m the number one earner— USNAVI/SONNY What?! BENNY The fastest learner— USNAVI/SONNY What?! [BENNY My boss can’t keep me on the damn back burner! USNAVI Yes, he can] [BENNY I’m makin’ moves, I’m makin’ deals, but guess what?] USNAVI What? BENNY/SONNY You still ain’t got no skills! USNAVI Hardee-har [BENNY Yo, Vanessa show up yet? USNAVI Shut up!] BENNY Hey little homie, don’t get so upset spoken Man... BENNY Tell Vanessa how you feel, buy the girl a meal On the real, or you ain’t got no skills speaking on the phone Nooo! No no nooo! No no nooo, no-no-no! Nooo, no-no-no! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no-no-no-no-no! Mr. Johnson, I got the security deposit It’s locked in a box in the bottom of my closet It’s not reflected in my bank statement But I’ve been savin’ to make a down payment and pay rent No, no, I won’t let you down— BENNY Yo, here’s your chance; ask her out right now! VANESSA I’ll see you later, we can look at that lease! [BENNY Do somethin’, make your move, don’t freeze!] [USNAVI Hey!] [VANESSA You owe me a bottle of cold champagne! USNAVI Are you moving?] [VANESSA Just a little credit check and I’m on that downtown train!] USNAVI Well, your coffee’s on the house VANESSA Okay! BENNY Usnavi, ask her out SONNY No way! VANESSA I’ll see you later, so… BENNY Oooh... Smooth operator, aw, damn, there she goes! Yo, bro, take five, take a walk outside! You look exhausted, lost, don’t let life slide! The whole hood is struggling, times are tight And you’re stuck to this corner like a streetlight! [USNAVI Yeah, I’m a streetlight, chokin' on the heat The world spins around while I’m frozen to my seat The people that I know all keep on rollin' down the street] But every day is different so I’m switchin’ up the beat 'Cuz my parents came with nothing, they got a little more And sure, we’re poor, but yo, at least we got the store And it’s all about the legacy they left with me, it’s destiny And one day I’ll be on a beach with Sonny writing checks to me ENSEMBLE In the Heights, I hang my flag up on display USNAVI We came to work and to live and we got a lot in common ENSEMBLE It reminds me that I came from miles away USNAVI D.R., P.R., we are not stoppin’ ENSEMBLE In the Heights Ooh Ooh Ooh In the Heights I’ve got today! CLAUDIA Every day, paciencia y fe USNAVI Until the day we go from poverty to stock options USNAVI And today’s all we got, so we cannot stop This is our block! ENSEMBLE In the Heights I hang my flag up on display GUY Lo le lo le lo lai lai lo le! ENSEMBLE It reminds me that I came from miles away GUY/NEIGHBORS My family came from miles away— ENSEMBLE In the Heights It gets more expensive every day GUY/WOMEN/MEN Every day ENSEMBLE And tonight is so far away— USNAVI But as for mañana, mi pana Ya gotta just keep watchin’ USNAVI You’ll see the late nights You’ll taste beans and rice The syrups and shaved ice I ain’t gonna say it twice So turn up the stage lights We’re takin’ a flight To a couple of days in the life of what it’s like PETE/MEN Late nights! Beans and rice! Shaved ice! Say it twice! ENSEMBLE In the Heights! In the Heights! In the Heights! Ah Ah Ah Ah! [ALL En Washington Heights!] References Category:Songs